


The Captain's Lesson

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, but the woodland sindar do the same thing, elves don't do normal sex, hairy dwarf bods, not that silvan are eldar, totally bending the laws and customs of the eldar here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stolen kisses and clandestine intimacies, Tauriel finally finds a way to get Kíli into her own rooms for some actual quality time. As it turns out, though, the cultural differences of Dwarves and Elves go farther than any of them thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Lesson

The knock at her door came sharp and precisely, just as she was used from Candagar. She stood up and went to open. Her palms were slightly damp as she reached for the brass handle of the door to her sleeping chamber. The first thing she saw when she pulled the door open, was Candagar’s hard features, apprehensive and distrustful as ever.

“I’ve done as you wished and brought him, Captain”, he grumbled, then he pushed the Dwarf into the room as soon as Tauriel had opened the door a little farther.

From the corner of her eyes, Tauriel cast a look at Kíli, then she nodded at Candagar. “Thank you, my friend”, she said and, after the guard had nodded as well and turned around, she closed the door.

Sighing inwardly, she looked at the Dwarf, who in turn looked at her as if he didn’t quite know if he was about to get gutted or kissed in the next ten seconds. A little grin appeared on her face. He was open with his emotions, this little fellow; obvious, readable like a little child. With a wink she walked over to the little writing table in a corner of her room, and turned the chair around, before she sat down, crossed her arms before her chest and looked at Kíli expectantly.

“Now, don’t you want to take off your clothes?” she asked, her voice as casual as possible, though she couldn’t keep the edge of amusement out of it. “I’d like to finally see what you have down your trousers.”

Kíli’s eyes widened in surprise for a second; then a grin started to spread on his scrubby face. They hadn’t done much yet; just some furtive kisses and stealthy touches under the guise of Tauriel inspecting Kíli’s cell. They hadn’t had any real sort of privacy, after all, and Tauriel also hadn’t quite known how to separate him from the others far enough to provide for such a thing. That was to say, until she had been fortunate enough to catch Candagar in the act of sneaking out after a nightly tête-á-tête with Lady Mírloth’s daughter. Who was betrothed to one of their King’s counselors. And since she now had complete control over one of the most dutiful guards of Thranduil’s halls, she had immediately taken advantage of that by ordering him to bring the beardless Dwarf to her rooms at night. The look he had given her had been a strange mixture of disgust and shock, but she hadn’t even tried to avoid his glance. She knew what she wanted, and she knew that she would be able to get it, now that she had the right accomplice to her crimes.

Her other accomplice, the one who really mattered in the end, was opening the buckle of his crudely made belt, then he removed his thick tunic and started to undo the laces holding the collar of his shirt. Tauriel lifted one hand, and he paused, looking at her in confusion, as if she had just startled him out of deep concentration. A rather single-minded fellow, apparently.

“Come here,” she demanded. His hands dropped from their tasks at the laces and he walked over to her, still a bit of an apprehensive look on his face, until he again started to grin. There was a nervous edge to his smile this time, yet he didn’t look frightened, or insecure, or uneasy. The gleam in his eyes was expectant, as if he was eagerly awaiting what was to come.

Tauriel licked her lips with the tip of her tongue while she reached for the laces and undid them with nimble fingers; then she ran her fingertips over the rough fabric that covered Kíli’s chest.

“Off with that”, she whispered, and the Dwarf obeyed instantly. As he slipped his shirt over his head, a strange smell reached her nose – like soil and mud, fir and sandalwood, onions and deer, strangely enough. It wasn’t a clean smell, it wasn’t like anything she was used from Elven men, it wasn’t even particularly pleasant, but still, it was an interesting, an alluring smell. She reached for him and pulled him closer by his hips, then her hands stroked up over his furry upper body. Tugging on his chest hair, she allowed a little grin of her own to show on her face.

“I’ve never had my hands on anybody this fuzzy yet,” she said with a low purr to her voice as she raked through his fur with her nails.

For some reason, he seemed to take those words as a huge compliment – she could almost see how he grew half a foot with pride.

“I wouldn’t have pegged an Elven beauty like yourself to fancy somebody so simple and homely as myself, m’Lady”, he uttered under his breath, though the sparkling in his eyes, cheeky and audacious, told quite a different story.

Tauriel couldn’t hold back a snort. “I’m neither a Lady nor an Elven beauty, Dwarf.” She ran her hands up over his throat, touching it just with the tips of her fingers, and gently pushed his face up to get a better look at it. “And I’d not call you homely at all. I may know little about what your people considers beautiful, but your facial structure strikes me as exceedingly comely.”

His grin was splitting his face from one side to the other. “I am greatly honored that you think so, m’Lady.”

A deep, hot feeling spread through Tauriel’s lower body as she slowly leaned towards the Dwarf. She noticed how he moved closer to her as well, until their mouths were just inches apart – then Tauriel lunged and pushed her lips against his with near brutal force.

He didn’t seem to mind her roughness – he moaned against her mouth, opening his own and not closing it, not even flinching when she pushed her tongue into his mouth with a lot less grace or gentleness than she might have aimed for, had his smell not fogged her mind as much as it did. So close up, it was overwhelming, beguiling, mesmerizing. She pushed her tongue against his, let it circle around it, lured and sucked it into her own mouth.

When she broke away, Kíli’s eyes were glazed over with lust, and the sight of it made the feeling in her lower body expand to her crotch, sent a prickling feeling from her sex up her spine.

With a little gasp, she grabbed the waistband of Kíli’s trousers. “I think I really need to see what you have down your trousers now”, she whispered hoarsely.

Kíli shuddered when one of her hands ran down over the hair that lead from his navel down between his legs, even more coarse and thick than that on his chest, while her other hand opened the laces of his trousers swiftly.

She pulled his cock out when his pants had only fallen down halfways. He moaned in a way that would have melted a glacier when she let her fingers run over the whole length before she cupped his sack and pushed the tips of her fingers against the sensitive skin behind.

His cock was as different from those of the men she was used to as everything about him was. It wasn’t slender, long and elegantly curved like those of most Elven men, but as stout and short as he was, though thicker than most she had seen. It was set in a nest of curly, black hair, so thick that there was no skin to be seen through it. She stroked up again, over the underside of his cock and down to the bed of curls. A little hum left her lips when she started to comb her fingers through the hair, strangely fascinated by just how foreign he looked to her.

The heel of her hand rubbed over his tip, and a little whimper yanked her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the Dwarf’s face again, and felt her lips curl into a little smirk when she saw how Kíli’s lips where hanging half-open, how his lids fluttered shut when her hand ran over his whole sex again, cradling it in the crease above the heel of her thumb.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” she purred, and his eyes flew open. His smile was crooked, his eyes still lust-addled, but he seemed to regain some of his self-control.

“Isn’t it a little unfair that I’m the only one undressed right now?” he said in a tone of voice that was likely supposed to sound casual and playful, but did nothing to hide the heat and anticipation that was radiating from his whole being.

Tauriel grinned knowingly at his impish face. “Well, to be exact, you’re not quite as naked as you could be, with all that pelt covering you. Yet since I’m not likely to get you any less covered…” She didn’t finish the sentence, but gently pushed Kíli away a little and started to slowly unlace her vest. Of course there was nothing much to be seen beneath that, since she was still wearing her shirt, but still the Dwarf’s eyes seemed to grow to twice their size, and when Tauriel finally did pull her shirt over her head, his jaw dropped as if he had never seen a female being’s naked upper body before in his life.

Which made Tauriel frown slightly.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” She didn’t know anything about Dwarven customs, after all, so she couldn’t tell if he would have been supposed to already have made his fist experiences with anybody else – and there surely was something enticing about the thought of being his first – but it also unsettled her slightly, to have to take such responsibility all of a sudden and without warning.

His cheeks turned crimson red as he tore his eyes away from her breasts. “Of course I’ve been with women before!” he claimed, obviously mortified by her insinuation. “It’s just…” And again his cheeks flared up, the blush coloring his ears and neck too this time, “I’ve just never seen skin like yours, m’Lady… I’ve never… Never seen anything so smooth and beautiful, like alabaster under a layer of nacre.”

Tauriel could feel her own cheeks heat up, then she reached for his hand and pulled it towards her to put it onto the plain of her stomach. “’Tauriel’ will be enough, I told you, I am no lady. Tell me if it feels as good as it looks, then…” There was a sort of shiver in her voice that she couldn’t keep down, and judging by the spark lighting up his eyes, he noticed it as well.

His small, calloused hand ran over her belly, stroked over her lowest ribs and up the firm curve of her small breast. He stepped closer and mirrored the movements of his left hand with his right, until both of them were firmly, but not unpleasantly grabbing her breasts. He let his thumbs rub over the inner sides and dip beneath them, then he opened his index and middle finger just enough to let the tips of her breasts slip through. The tingling feeling between Tauriel’s legs intensified, and she sighed lowly as she arched her body into the caress of those short fingers. Kíli looked up at her face, after his gaze had been fixed to her nipples as if they were the most beautiful jewels he had ever seen, and there was a hunger in his eyes when they met hers that made her crave his lips even more than before. But she knew that it wasn’t her kiss he was lusting for.

“Taste me,” she demanded.

And he complied with the eagerness of a starving man.

His lips were dry and slightly chapped, catching on the sensitive skin of her bud, but when she felt the warm, soft wetness of his tongue, her head fell back and a moan slipped over her lips. She sighed with joy when he started to suckle her, and her fingers ran up over the nape of his neck and into his hair, lacing into and tugging at his unkempt, shaggy mane, catching in matted tangles and eliciting a little wince from Kili, though he didn’t seem to care much about the pain she was definitely inflicting on his scalp. His reaction encouraged her to tug harder, to use his hair to direct his mouth jut where she wanted to have it. She pushed her nails into his scalp when he made an especially nice shiver run through her body, and, carried by her moan, her message seemed to get through his thick Dwarven skull, for he repeated the motion of his tongue in the exact same way as before. She had had more skilled lovers, and Kíli’s tongue was more eager than clever, but judging by the heat pooling between her legs, her body didn’t much care for subtleties at the moment.

When he moved his mouth to her second breast, Tauriel grabbed his right hand, a little too forceful maybe, and pushed it down her body with a gasp. Her tight trousers were soaked by now, and she pushed his hand between her legs to make sure that he knew this. He looked up from her chest, his tongue pushing against her nipple, and grinned before he started to move his thick fingers against her crotch. She sighed and rolled her hips into his touch.

“If your mouth doesn’t go to work at another venue soon, I might end up soaking my chair,” she whispered, and a shiver ran through Kíli that stoked the heat in her lower body anew. His eyes glazed over as he watched her fingers open the laces of her trousers, and when she lifted her hips to pull them off of her long legs, his lips parted in a low moan.

As soon as Tauriel had cast her trousers aside, Kíli knelt down between her legs and delved into her lap, greedy and thirsty as if he had wandered a desert for weeks on end. Tauriel threw her legs over his shoulders and pulled his head closer, moaning as his tongue pushed against her clitoris in just the right way.

However, she didn’t plan on getting off like this, and so she pushed him away after a far too short time. He looked up with a confused look in his eyes and her juices clinging to his stubbly chin. The sight made her grin, and she took a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so that she could lean forward and kiss his lips. Her own taste was nearly overpowering, but she could still taste a trace of what was distinctly him, foreign and spicy and earthy.

She pulled their lips apart again and whispered: “Get on the bed. I want you on your back.”

A wide grin spread over Kíli’s face and he stood up. His gait was already slightly unsteady, and he offered her a great look at his pretty little butt – which was rather hairy as well, though not as hairy as his chest – when he crawled onto the bed and settled on the pillows, watching her expectantly.

Tauriel stood up and walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened one of the upper drawers and took a look at her collection of lust-belts. Contemplating which one she should use, she ran her hand over the varnished and polished wooden surface of one of her four. Each of the belts consisted of several leather thongs to keep them on her hips, a short, bulbous phallus on the inside, and a longer phallus on the front. There was the long one, slender like that of an Elf man who had just reached maturity; another one was still elegantly slender, but larger and with a slightly more bulbous head. The third one was thick around the root, narrow around the tip and slightly undulated. And then there was the fourth one… She took the item out of the drawer and let her fingers run over the short, thick phallus on the front of this one. It was a little bigger than Kíli’s cock, and quite a bit thicker, and the tip was distinct and very artfully carved. Yes; this would do just fine.

When she turned around, she noticed that Kíli was looking he with utter confusion painted all over his face. She raised her eyebrows, then she took out a little bottle of oil and walked over to the bed.

“Is there anything the matter?” she asked, while she put the oil down and slipped her feet into the holes of the belt.

Kíli just stared at her, and his eyes only got wider when she squatted slightly to push the bulb-like attachment on the inside into her own wet sex. She frowned and turned around, with the belt now firmly attached to her hips. The movement made the bulb inside of her move against her most sensitive spot, and she groaned lowly in her throat.

Kíli had watched her intently through all this. “I-I don’t know,” he answered with a puzzled look at the belt. “Uhm, what exactly are you planning to… do?”

Now Tauriel looked at him similarly confused as he seemed to be. “Why, I was going to sleep with you. What did you think we were about to do here?”

The Dwarf sat up, still staring at the belt. “But why would you need that? I’ve got equipment like that myself, and where would you even want to-“ Suddenly he broke off, and his eyes widened with sudden understanding. “Wait wait wait, you weren’t about to try and put that through my backdoor, were you?”

“Why, of course I was…” Suddenly she broke off and eyed him suspiciously. “Didn’t you say you’ve already been with women before? I honestly do not understand your confusion.”

“Well yes, of course I’ve been with women”, Kíli sputtered, “but not like that – I mean, me and them, we just…” He frowned and seemed to try and gather his words properly, while he gestured wildly. “What we did was, well, just how you do it with people! Men and women, and… Oh…” He formed a circle with the index finger and thumb of his left hand. “That’s her”, then he pointed the index finger of his right hand in the direction of the circle. “That’s me.”

When he pushed his index finger into the circle, Tauriel finally understood. She had already heard that most other races didn’t view the act of potential reproduction as just as sacred and reserved for marriage as Elves did. That had always sounded strange to her, but apparently it was true after all.

She cleared her throat. “Well, you see…” Not quite sure how she should explain herself to Kíli, she raised her hands with her palms facing upwards. “Among my kind, we don’t engage in any acts that could, if we wanted, result in childbirth, unless we are married with the person we do such with. That is why we use these belts if we want to sleep with somebody we do not have bonded with.”

The Dwarf raised his eyebrows, then he sat up and eyed the phallus attached to the belt suspiciously. “Well, doesn’t sound like the strangest thing you folks do… So, how does that work?” He reached out to touch it, then hesitated, with his hand still hanging in the air.

Tauriel smiled, more relaxed again now since he seemed to be interested at least. She took his hand and pulled it closer, until he was touching the short, carved cock. “Wouldn’t you like to find out for yourself?” she asked with a little purr in her voice. He looked up at her with an inquisitive look again, then he let his hand stroke over the short length, just hard enough to move the part inside of her. She sighed in pleasure, and his eyes lit up with a mixture of delight and roguishness.

“I think I understand the principle”, he said and gentle pushed the wooden cock down, which in turn made Tauriel thrust into his hand with a low moan. Then he let go again and lay down once more, even though he was still looking at Tauriel with quite some uncertainty on his face. “I’ve never had anything, well… Inside of me… So, just you know…”

Tauriel grinned and crawled onto the bed, until she was crouching over him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” she whispered, then she kissed his stubbly cheek and let one of her hands run down over his furry chest. “I’ll make it good for you. Just relax, and trust me.”

He nodded and squirmed for a second, apparently trying to find a better position. Tauriel took one of the pillows and pushed it under his lower back, to make his ass lie higher. “I can reach easier when you are lying like that,” she commented when he cast her a confused look. He nodded, though his expression was still a little uneasy.

Tauriel smiled and kissed his lips. Their touches were gentle now, not as starved and wild as before, and she swallowed his low moan with pleasure when her hand found his stout cock again. She stroked from his tip to his base, then up through the thick bush of his pubic hair to his fuzzy little belly button, and back to the tip of his now completely hard sex. She let the heel of her hand keep constant pressure, and she hardly needed three strokes to have him quaking beneath her.

When her fingers dipped behind his sac and rubbed over the skin between his sex and his hole, the quaking again turned into slight squirming He tensed for a moment, but when Tauriel kissed his lips again, his body became slack beneath her hands. She smiled and reached for the flask of oil on the bedside table, then she opened it and poured plenty of it into her hand.

“Do you like that smell?” she asked. The heady, herbal-sweet smell of the oil was filling the room as she put the flask back onto the table.

Kíli frowned slightly, sniffing the air. “And here I thought Mirkwood Elves were less fancy than those Rivendell fellows with their sweet-scented everything”, he scoffed, though with a little grin.

Tauriel grinned back. “The scent is not what’s really important about this oil,” she purred, then she returned her fingers to the skin behind his sac.

When she started to rub the oil into his skin, slowly letting her fingers glide farther back, he gasped in surprise. His lips hung open, and his eyes closed as he pushed against her fingers.

The Elf couldn’t help an amused little hum coming over her lips. “This oil is going to help you relax. Do you feel how it warms your skin?” She grinned and rubbed her fingers up again, while a few drops already ran down into the little cove of his puckered entrance. He squirmed again, then he let out a little moan.

“My people tell of the wicked potions of the Elves,” he gasped, “but I’m fairly sure none of them thought about anything like this… Aah!” His lips opened a little farther, and his eyes widened more when Tauriel’s middle finger gently ran over his sphincter.

“Oh, we have plenty of these”, she whispered as she started to rub the oil with slow, circular motions into his skin. “Some tingle on the skin, others can send even the proudest warrior begging, others feel cool or heat your skin even more than this does. Some even burn…” She grinned slightly. “Different men like different sensations, and we have oils for near all of them.”

Kíli snorted, and his muscle contracted slightly under Tauriel’s fingers. When he relaxed again, she seized the opportunity to push just the tip of her middle finger into him. Again Kíli’s mouth fell open – for a second she imagined how beautiful he would look, salivating and gnawing on a gag nearly too big for him – then something like a sort of whimpering gasp left his lips.

Tauriel smiled. “It’s just the tip of my finger,” she whispered. “If you’re already gasping from that, I fear you’ll spend yourself as soon as I’ve got my second finger inside of you.”

Kíli shook his head vehemently, then he relaxed back into the pillows. “Don’t worry, I’ll last as long as you’ll need me to.”

She licked her lower lip and pushed her finger just a quarter of an inch deeper. “I’ve heard many a tale about the tenaciousness of Dwarves,” she whispered, her voice rasping slightly. “Let me see if those tales have been exaggerations or the truth…”

When she pushed in to her knuckle, his only reaction was a slightly deeper intake of air, as if he was bracing himself for what was about to come.

“Don’t worry”, she whispered as she slowly pushed her finger in farther, moving it in little circles to make it easier for Kili. “I’ll go slow… I’ll take my time…”

The Dwarf nodded hastily, but then he finally closed his eyes. His breath became slower, more regular, while his eyebrows came together in the middle, a vertical crease appearing between them. Tauriel kept working her finger into him until she had entered him down to her second knuckle, then she started to rub the tip of her index finger against the edge of his opening. Her second hand ran over his fluffy chest and belly, then it rubbed up over his shaft and to his tip – at just the moment when she pushed her second finger into him.

Kíli gasped again, though this time the noise wasn’t mixed with a whimper, but with a moan. It was beautiful, and Tauriel let both of her fingers circle inside of him to hear it again. But this time she didn’t elicit a gasp, but a throaty groan as he tilted his head back and spread his legs farther.

A smile crept onto Tauriel’s lips, and she pushed her second finger farther into him, again with circling motions. “You seem to enjoy yourself,” she purred, then pushed in the last of her finger until his slick, reddened muscle stretched around both of her knuckles.

He moaned again, and one of his hands flew to his cock. “Oh Mahal, yes…”, he whispered and started to pump himself.

Tauriel didn’t plan on letting him come to his climax this soon, though. With a disapproving click of her tongue, she pulled Kíli’s hand off his cock and slapped his hip gently. “Patience, mellon-nîn,” she reprimanded him with a warm smile. “I don’t want you to get to the end of our little game before I even started playing…” With those words she inched a little closer and let the polished wooden phallus of her belt rub over his calf.

He whimpered again and pushed his body farther onto her fingers. His fists were bunching up the sheets around him while he desperately seemed to try to keep his hands off of himself.

“I’d never… Ah… I’d never even think of doing something so despica-aaah!“ His words were drowned out by a new moan when Tauriel opened her fingers slightly, stretching his hole just enough so they didn’t touch anymore. She closed them again a second later, then she let her ring finger rub little circles over the tender skin just next to his sphincter. His body felt hot around her fingers, and he convulsed slightly when she started to move her fingers again. Tauriel smiled and leaned forward to breathe a kiss onto the center of his chest.

“You’ll feel something very intense in a second,” she warned. “Try not to jump.”

He nodded, though she noticed how his jawline tensed slightly, and how his muscle tightened. She was inside to past her second knuckles now, and he seemed to be relaxed enough by now not to react too strongly when she pulled out to her fingertips and pushed back in, slowly and carefully. He moaned again, and she noticed how he relaxed even more beneath her.

“I’m slowly beginning to understand why Elven men would like this,” he rumbled, and Tauriel grinned again.

“In a second you might understand it fully,” she whispered, then she bent her fingers upwards and let her fingertips rub down the tissue of his inside walls.

Despite her warning, Kíli jumped, with a shaky, confused groan. Warmth shot between Tauriel’s legs again when she saw how Kíli’s hips shuddered upwards, when she saw how his stout little cock bopped with the motion, how his hole contracted around her fingers. She repeated the motion, and this time Kíli’s moan was desperate and needy. She waited a second, concentrated on the tensing up of his sphincter – then, just when he started to relax, she pushed the tip of her still slick ring finger against his hole and entered it, taking advantage of his moment of naturally opening up.

He squirmed for a moment once he realized that he was stretched even farther, then he gasped lowly. His opening convulsed again slightly as he tried to get used to the new digit.

“You’re not going to try and put that whole pretty hand of yours inside of me, are you?” he asked with a whimper. Tauriel smiled leniently and crooked her fingers again, eliciting a shaky cry from him. Her third finger slipped in all the way to her second knuckle.

“Don’t worry, three are enough,” she whispered. “It’s not necessary once you’re used to such activities, but as you claim to be untouched here-“ She crooked her fingers again, only slightly this time, earning herself only a little gasp, “-I must take great care to have you open and relaxed before I take you.”

“I feel plenty open to be quite honest,” Kíli answered, apparently trying for a humorous and carefree tone of voice, but his heavy breathing rendered that attempt rather futile.

“Hmm… You do feel rather relaxed too,” Tauriel said with a little grin and pushed her fingers farther in once more, then she slowly pulled them out, opening her fingertips to spread him even wider. He whined and moaned again, then nothing but her fingertips held him open. She enjoyed the view of his blood-filled, gleaming, stretched muscle for a few moments, then she let her fingertips come out of him with a low plopping noise.

He stretched his legs below her for a moment, then he put them back onto the covers, spread and slightly tensed, and looked up at Tauriel expectantly. She smiled and took the flask of oil again, then she inched closer to Kili. She noticed the nervous glance he cast the phallus on her belt and rubbed her fingers through the thick, but oddly soft hair of his thigh.

“It will feel good,” she whispered and poured a little of the oil into her hand. “It will be a little hard, and maybe at the beginning it will feel strange, but I will be careful, and I will go slow…” She grinned again, then she started to rub the oil over the polished surface of the wooden sex part now so conveniently attached to her body. Moving the outer part made the smaller piece of wood move inside of her, push against the sensitive spot at the front of her sex, and made her roll her eyes slightly with pleasure. It would feel so good to move inside of Kíli…

Kíli’s muscle was still subtle and soft when she pushed the bulbous tip of her wooden cock against it. She could see the muscles in his legs flex, and she ran her hands over the inside of his thighs and up over his hips, holding him there while she leaned forward and kissed his stubbly cheek. “Just breathe,” she whispered.

Kíli closed his eyes, then he nodded, and she started to push in.

They both moaned simultaneously. The pressure made the part inside of her push forward harder, making her hips stutter. He was tight, and it wasn’t quite as easy to push into him as she had thought it would be. He did seem to enjoy the first inch though – his lips hung open, and he had tilted his head back. Still, she pulled out a little again and took the flask once more, to pour more oil into her hand and rub it onto her wooden cock again.

When she had made sure that it was about as slick as she could get it, she pushed back into Kíli again. It really did glide in easier this time, though this didn’t really change anything about his tightness, and she still moved slowly, nearly painfully so, even though she wished nothing more than to thrust into him and push the wood inside of her against her lust spot again and again and again.

“Oh Mahal,” Kíli whimpered, squirming under her. “That’s… Oh Mahal…”

Tauriel stopped to move and gently rubbed his hipbone with her thumb. “If you want me to stop and let you breathe for a while, tell me,” she said. She was an Elf, after all, she could bear to wait for her own release. But Kíli was new to this form of love-making, and she wanted it to be enjoyable for him above all else.

Kíli seemed to try to catch his breath, then he shook his head. “No… Please… G-go on…”

She frowned slightly, but then she leaned down and kissed his lips again. “Keep breathing,” she whispered, then she pushed farther into him.

She could feel his moan against her lips, just a second before she drowned her own moan against his mouth. With his lips still hanging open, it was easy to push her tongue through them. For a second she reveled in his taste, then she pulled back again. If he was supposed to breath regularly, kissing couldn’t be very beneficent at the moment.

She knelt back up and gently lifted his hips up, before she pushed farther in. She moved her hips with circling motions to make it easier for Kíli to take her in. Of course the small wooden phallus inside of her took up the circular movement, and soon the moans and gasps of both of them mingled in the heated air of her chambers.

She had closed her eyes, and so she only noticed that she had pushed the short cock all the way into him when she couldn’t go any farther. She straightened her back and looked down on Kili, drinking in the sight of his aroused body. His cheeks, his lips, his strange round ears were flushed red, and some of that flush went all the way down over his neck and chest. He was sweating, his hair stuck to his skin, and the tip of his stout little cock was oozing pearly-white liquid.

She smiled and let the fingers of her right hand run over his cock.

“Doesn’t look as if you are going to last much longer,” she whispered, then she started to stroke him, slowly. He whimpered and arched into her hand, then he shook his head.

“I… I’ll last until you’ve had your… Ah… Your pleasure too…” He pushed out a heavy breath, then he started to move his hips up and down, causing the phallus inside of him to move, which again made the part inside of her move. She sighed and tilted her head back for a second, then she lifted his hips up, pulled him into her lap, and started to fuck him with slow, rolling thrusts.

Kíli’s groans started to become regularly; they came out with every release of breath now, and slowly, like nearing thunder, they became louder, louder, until the room reverberated with his keening. Tauriel’s thrusts became harder, and even though she really wanted to keep herself in check, to give him regular, slow, long thrusts, to drive him over the edge slowly and steadily, she couldn’t keep up the slow rhythm for very long. Soon her hips stuttered and jerked into Kili, desperate to chase the feeling deep inside of her whenever the pressure against her walls became especially delicious. She changed the angle, thrust upwards, so that the head of the phallus inside of her would push against her especially hard, and in just that moment she felt how Kíli’s insides caught the polished wood in a death grip. His body arched, and she sped up the movements of her hand, just a second before thick, white strings of viscous liquid started to shoot out of the reddened tip of his cock, accompanied by a loud cry. Most of it landed on Kíli’s belly and chest, but a few drops also found their way onto Tauriel’s hand and Kíli’s face.

Tauriel moaned again, a lower noise than what Kíli had given her, then she thrust into him twice more, clenching her own insides around the part of the belt that pushed against her lust spot, and then her orgasm, the relieve of all the pressure that had built between her legs with every thrust, finally came, and her whole body quaked with her last, relieved groan.

She pulled out of him with a sigh. For a second she didn’t quite know what to do now, but when she saw the relaxed, blissful look on Kíli’s face, she smiled and took off the belt, before she lay down next to him and pulled his sweaty, hot body against her own. He sighed and nuzzled her neck with his face, and for nearly half an hour, they just lay like this, listening to each other’s breathing, feeling each other’s heartbeat. When Tauriel carefully stood up to go and pour a bowl of water for Kíli to clean up with, he had already fallen asleep, and her movements made him wake up from his light slumber again.

“I need to send you back before the evening patrol starts,” she explained while she carved a few pieces of soap from a bar and dissolved them in the water.

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s cold,” she said when she put the bowl of water onto the table in one corner of her room and cast an apologetic little smile in Kíli’s direction. His eyes were clouded with something far darker, far heavier than lust now, and the glum expression on his face made her stomach churn in a way she wouldn’t have expected. He stood up and came to wash himself with a cloth Tauriel gave him. She only wiped herself down very quickly – later she would bath and try to get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of her mind – then she dressed and left the room to find Candagar. Only when she had found him did she come back to her room, telling him to wait outside for a second. Kíli was already dressed and ready to be escorted back to his cell.

“And you really won’t-,” he started, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but Tauriel shook her head, and her stomach twisted when she saw how that little movement extinguished the light in his eyes.

“I won’t help my king’s prisoners to escape,” she said. “I owe too much to him.”

Kíli nodded, crestfallen, but apparently not very surprised.

Tauriel could just barely hold back a sigh. “I won’t call for you anymore if you’re not comfortable coming to me again,” she said. For a second she wondered if he had only agreed to come here because he had hoped that she might change her mind, but the wide-eyed, puppy-like look he cast her now saved her from wandering down the path of those thoughts too far.

“Of course I want to come to you again!” he blurted out, then blushed immediately. “I… Even if you don’t want to betray your king, I really enjoyed… Being with you…” His blush deepened, and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Slowly, Tauriel nodded. She could feel a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, but she knew how very inappropriate smiling would have been now, just minutes after she had crushed his hopes of getting out of the dungeons with her help.

“If you or any of your companions is in need of anything, tell Candagar, the man who will bring you back to your cell, if I’m not around. He will either give it to you right away or consult me about it.”

Kíli nodded, then he cast Tauriel a last longing look, before he walked past her towards the door. She caught him by his shoulder and gently turned him around, to breathe a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “I’d have never thought that any of your kind could be as beautiful as you…” she whispered, and he grinned again, though his cheeks flushed crimson once more.

“And I would never have thought that I’d ever enjoy lying bellow one of your kind,” he answered, then he reached up and kissed her lips carefully, nearly shyly. Tauriel smiled wistfully and kissed him back, then she straightened again, braced herself, and opened the door.

“Bring him back to his cell,” she told Candagar while Kíli stepped over the threshold. Then she closed her door behind him.


End file.
